The following description relates to substrate materials for quantum processors.
In some quantum information processing architectures, qubits are implemented in microwave integrated circuits. For example, qubits can be implemented in circuit devices that include Josephson junctions formed on a substrate. Some conventional systems use a silicon crystal substrate for microwave integrated circuits.